A way to love again
by Emeralds wings
Summary: With a new confidence upon himself, and a growing lust for a certain hedgehog after she shows him how nice it is to be loved, will Shadow lean to love again? Full summery inside. : Rating may change later.


**Disclaimer: -sigh- No. I don't own Sega, Sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters in this story except for Shadow's conscience.**

**Summery: With a new confidence upon himself, and a growing lust for a certain hedgehog after she shows him how nice it is to be loved, will Shadow lean to love again? Yes. It's as crappy and sappy as it sounds. xD Growing plot, a new enemy has emerged and seems to be abducting all the sonic characters that can help! Can Shadow learn to cope with a certain pink hedgehog and help save the world agian? o:  
**

**Note: This is my second fan fiction ever. :3 But first official one.**

**A way to love again**

**

* * *

**

The sun was slowly creeping down on the world, the moon coming up, the whole scene looking almost mystifying because of the mixture of colors that looked as if they where thrown in a blender and then pasted back onto the sky. The last rays of the sun struggled to stay in view as small twinkling diamonds began to pop out randomly, but only a few. The wind swirled silently, swaying through the waving trees and weaving around different objects, moving or otherwise. Below lay a dense forest the leaves fresh and anew in this spring afternoon. Upon a boulder a male hedgehog sat, looking as bored as ever, but wonder filled his eyes. As always, Shadow the black and red hedgehog pondered on his life. "Why am I here?..." he asked for the hundredth time.

"_Get over yourself you sappy whip."_ A voice in his head snorted and Shadow could almost see the voice rolling his eyes.

"Who's there?" Shadow said out loud looking around, his eyes shifting around to check around him, but was only met by a steady breeze of wind.

"_Shadow, haven't you heard me every once and a while? You know…"_ The voice asked as if glaring at hedgehog. Shadow blinked.

"My conscience, perhaps?" Shadow said hesitating as if the voice was an actual person ready to bite his head off. The voice shook his head.

"_Your 'conscience perhaps'?"_ he shouted with a grunt. Shadow shook his head wondering why he was "afraid" of his own voice, which indeed sounded exactly like him. _"Hm…well I suppose you can call me that." _The voice said._ "Actually I don't know what I really am either." _The voice said becoming distant for a moment._ "Oh...whatever." _it said sighing. _"You can call me Scruple." _The voice said nodding. Shadow couldn't help but almost bursting out laughing, but Shadow didn't laugh anymore, so it was just a faint attempt at a smile.

"What a weird sounding name." Shadow snickered. Scruple fumed.

"_Well excuse me for having a name like everyone else on this damn story!" _Scruple growled.

"Story?" Shadow thought.

"_Never mind the story bit." _Scruple grunted. _"You know… for example; Shadow is darkish mysterious type name, for your personality. Or Sonic is a description of the guy's ability. And don't even get me started on the name Eggman." _The voice said as he rambled on to itself in the back of Shadow's mind. _"Anyways, I thought we had already went through that whole 'who am I' faze. Buddy, what you need to do is go find some girl and get laid." _The voice said almost drooling. Shadow rolled his eyes in disgust. _"Alright...alright. You should at least find a girl."_ Scruple told him, but thought up to himself some "suggestions" for later on.

"No thank you." Shadow stated in a monotone voice. Scruple tapped his foot. Or at least he would have had if he was actually a person.

"_Wait. Don't tell me. You're still just an uncaring hedgehog who can't feel for anyone because of something that happened a long time ago because he's a bastardly whimp still wondering why he happens to be walking on the ground he is." _Scruple said and received no answer. _"Yeah, I thought so. Sheesh. I stay in the back of your head holding my tongue this whole time and you turn out to be some sappy.."_

"Shut up_." _Shadow said forcefully as he cut of the voice's statement. "And is that the only insult you've got?" Shadow snorted as he stood up and off the boulder. It was getting late, and the sun was already completely gone. Shadow, with his rocket like skate shoes sped off toward the city. Scruple had backed himself to the back of Shadow's mind, for he was even sleepy. Wait. A conscience sleepy? Sure….but he went away for the moment anyways. Shadow let the wind blow through his quills as he sped through the hills. No, he didn't have anywhere to stay; but then again, neither did Sonic, or any of the others except maybe Amy who happened to have a very small house since she refused to sleep outside anymore like she always used to. And of course Cream and Cheese had a small house. Who else? Tails had his small garage and even smaller house next to it. And Knuckles had the ruins and the master emerald to sleep by. Sonic just slept outside where ever he felt like and during winter he would either speed to the other side of the world for the night or he went to Amy, Cream's, or Tail's house to crash. Ok. Perhaps everyone else did have a place to stay at night. Shadow's place to stay had been the space colony ark which of course he couldn't get to whenever he wanted to.

"_I find it odd that the Space Colony Ark was built 50 years ago, before Eggman was born, and yet it was sculpted to look exactly like him." _Scruple said with a fake yawn, just to get Shadow even sleepier, but it didn't work.

"I thought I said to shut up." Shadow said sighing. Scruple shrugged.

"_What? You expect me to shut up after all these years of not talking?"_ Scruple said pretending to be hurt. Shadow was busy thinking to himself rather then listening to the voice, which he still hadn't figured out that he could simply think to communicate with Scruple rather then talk aloud.

"You know…your name really doesn't make sense." Shadow said as he dogged a tree in his path.

"_Neither does the way your brain function."_ Scruple retorted. _"Yes, Scruple means an unceasing feeling due to your conscience which is supposed to be me..."_

Shadow didn't bother pressing on with the subject for fear of hurting Scruple's little warped mind. He shook his head. Scruple has a mind? Does he long for an actual person to communicate with that much that his own thoughts become someone else? "Terrible.." Shadow mumbled.

In the one minute silence that followed Shadow reached the outskirts of the city.

"_Five minutes. Not bad, but I still say that blue thingy is a bit better." _Scruple said slyly. _"You know, that Sonic?"_ his mind was doing this to show him up and see if he could get Shadow angry.

"I suppose I'll just have to try harder to run faster with an annoying voice nagging at me." Shadow said casually which got Scruple to shut up for a good while, which with Scruple a good while is about a minute. "So what's up with suddenly popping up? Couldn't you have helped me when you know, I actually needed help?" Shadow said with a crooked frown as he crossed his arms and gazed upon the city's skyscrapers and listened to the voices that rose from them and the cars bustling. Shadow looked up at a tree still awaiting Scruple's answer and jumped to a limb that stuck out but looked sturdy. It was and he put his back against the trunk of the tree, resting his legs on the branch.

"_Don't know." _Scruple replied at last. "I thought you could handle all that stuff on your own. Besides. You are Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form nay?" Shadow nodded, but this nod had relaxed his neck muscles and his head stayed down as his eye lids closed to let him drift off to sleep. He just didn't know that Scruple lied about why his appearance was so sudden.

* * *

The morning spring light was shinning through the window, letting its warm and gentle ray's caress the bed in the way of the floor. The sheets shifted around and turned over. Pink quills popped out from under the white sheets followed by her eyes which opened reluctantly showing the emeralds that had been hidden. The pink hedgehog yawned wearily and sat up while rubbing her eyes. "Morning already?..." Amy Rose said blinking away the sleep from her eyes, but they widened. "Another morning means another chance for me to get my Sonic!" Amy shouted happily before getting off her bed. She walked over to her small mirror that was attached to an even smaller wooden dresser. She looked at herself for a moment before picking up a brush and brushing her hair. Her "hair" was decent again so she began to change out of her pajamas which just so happened to be decorated silk pants and large shirt P-Js with a small Sonic picture all over them. She changed quickly out of them and put on her usual attire. Red dress, red headband and all. She walked to her small kitchen and looked around. As she opened the very small fridge she noticed that her food was dangerously low. With a sigh she made a mental note to go buy some more later on. She grabbed the carton of milk and closed the fridge. As she put it on the counter to retrieve the box of cereal from the top cabinet she wondered to her self, perhaps for the first time why she continuously and daily went after Sonic, the hedgehog who had always shown her nothing but pity or simply looked at her as a pest who always got in the way. And even when he wasn't thinking she was any of those things, he never paid attention to her anyways. She frowned and was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that she had grabbed a bag of sugar instead and it dropped from her hand to the counter spilling everywhere. She got frustrated for a moment before shrugging and getting the cereal. After she ate she cleaned up the sugar and her dishes and headed outside. Her house, as said before, was indeed very small, only for one person and a guest really. Amy always hoped that guest would be Sonic, but unfortunately there really wasn't too much going toward that. She outstretched her arms toward the sky and let out a sort of inside cry before she shook and looked around. The sun was already way up in the sky, apparently she had overslept. Amy pouted for a moment knowing that Sonic was the one who woke up as early as possible and it would be hard to find him. "Oh well." She said winking to herself. "I'll just see if I can catch him while I go get some groceries" she said grinning. Her house was on the far outskirts of the city, and actually not really far away from where Shadow had decided to sleep, but she didn't know that. 

Shadow arose from his slumber, but slammed his eyes shut due to the brightness of the sudden light. He squinted for a moment before opening his eyes once again. It was peaceful for the moment, but that wouldn't last long as soon as Scruple soon joined him. He looked around as he jumped down from the tree. Now that it was morning he could clearly see into the distance although he knew the whole area with his eyes closed. His red eyes soon landed upon a certain pink hedgehog. "I must have overslept" Shadow thought to himself, which he rarely got to do anymore, both oversleeping and thinking to himself. He saw that she was walking toward the city, but it was a casual walk. He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Usually she would be hunting down Sonic, even at this hour. He shrugged. "Whatever." Shadow murmured.

"_What the hell is this junk?" _Scruple said out of no where. Shadow jumped a little almost forgetting that the voice was in his own head. _"He he. Scared ya." _Scruple taunted. After he was done taunting the hedgehog who he could tell he was pissing off, he continued. _"Seriously though, what is this junk?"_ He said shaking his head_. "Damn did you say some lame stuff?"_ The voice chuckled._ "Look, look, "I can think of many ways to keep busy with you faker"" _Scruple said and almost burst out laughing.

"What's funny about that?" Shadow asked, remembering that the line had been from the time he was trying to delay Sonic from getting off the island that was about to explode.

Scruple chuckled again. _"Just think of all the Yaoi fans that went crazy over that line. I bet even a few swooned at the thought."_ Scruple snickered. Shadow twitched and decided it best to ignore Scruple for a very long while.

"How do you even know what I said so long ago if you weren't even there?" Shadow asked rolling his eyes, for he had already shrugged off the yaoi joke.

"_Because…_ Scruple paused for dramatic effect. _"I am you. Duh. Therefore, I am your thoughts, my thoughts are yours and so, my desires are what you desire first and fore-most._ The voice explained with a grin. _"I have your memories and you have mine. But since your memories are mine, you really can't tell." _He said nodding. _"Which means when I said earlier that you need to find some chick and get laid, well, lets just say it was one of your inner most desires." _Scruple said laughing. Shadow really didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything at all. All the time that he had spent listening to himself he forgot that he had seen Amy. By the time he returned his eyes to where she had been Amy was already in the city. _"Damn she's a fast walker" _Shadow decided he would walk, and so he started down the hill, remembering to keep his distance. Wait a minute, why was he curious to what she was up to? Her business was her business. But he began thinking of what Scruple said. Did he really have inner most hopes that even he did not know about?

He was soon about to get back into eye distance of Amy and kept a watch on her while maneuvering through all the people walking toward him. The shops where filled with half off junk from New Years and Christmas and new spring clothes. One year after another, and another, and another. All the same, nothing seeming to change anymore. And yet he knew how untrue that statement was. He knew that the only thing that stayed the same was the fact that everything changes. Shadow was so busy focusing on this that he almost didn't notice Amy walking into a store. He blinked and halted when he noticed she wasn't in his sight in front of him and turned to see her go through the door of some type of food mart. He pondered for a moment if he should continue pursuing the female and went ahead across the street into a small restaurant. He was greeted by a waitress as soon as his shoe touched the mat in the entrance.

"Hello sir!" The girl said smiling but Shadow could read that it was a fake smile. The girl probably hated her job, but needed the money. He rolled his eyes before nodding, staying silent, which is what he usually always did when he was around anyone new. "Right this way, I'm guessing you're the only one?" She asked picking up a menu. Shadow nodded and followed her as she led him to a table close to the windows. He sat down and ordered a small coffee. As he waited impatiently for his drink he looked out the window toward the market store, his head placed in his hands and his eyes filled with boredom once again.

"_Lighten up will you? If you knew how many mood swings you have you'd probably loose your mind from it." _Scruple spoke up.

"I can choose not to lighten up." Shadow said temporarily sticking his tongue out, which was extremely odd since he would never do that in a million years. "What was that?" Shadow asked pulling his tongue quickly before anyone saw.

"_Cool ain't it?"_ Scruple said grinning. _"Apparently I can take over certain parts of you at whenever I like." _The voice laughed slyly.

"Well stop it then." Shadow mumbled with a blow of air through his nose. At that moment Shadow stuck out his tongue again, but at the same time his ears where moving in different directions like crazy. "Stop." Shadow growled. His finger rose to his nose. "STOP IT." He yelled. As if he never said anything, Scruple remained silent and Shadow gained his ability to control himself back. He growled to himself before looking around, noticing that not only the waitress was looking, but the whole restaurant had their eyes toward him. "Can I help you?" Shadow said loudly and sternly. Everyone continued on what they had been doing before the outburst and the waitress quickly put the cup on his table and ran off. Shadow let out a sigh of annoyance and put his head down, holding it up with his hand as he held his forehead as if he had a headache.

"_Sesh. People are going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself like that."_ Scruple said in a taunting voice faintly laughing. Shadow closed his eyes.

"Go to hell." Shadow thought angrily.

"_That's a little mean isn't it?"_ Scruple said in a hurt tone.

"Erk." Shadow said twitching. "Why didn't you tell me I could communicate with just thinking?" Shadow thought sighing again.

"_I thought the famous Shadow could figure that out for himself." _ Scruple snickered. Shadow sipped his coffee and looked back out the window in time to see Amy walking out with a bunch of plastic bags. _"So you gonna go after her big boy?"_ The voice said slyly. Shadow replied by sipping on some more coffee and closing his eyes as he looked away.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Shadow jumped a bit at the female's scream that came from outside. He quickly turned his head and looked out the window and as soon as he did he saw everyone running around like crazy. Including Amy who was on the ground along with all her groceries.

A large metal claw shot from the sky and grabbed Amy straight off the ground and lifted her up causing her to scream again. Shadow crashed through the window (_"Was that really necessary?" _Scruple pointed out.) and jumped toward the claw. He looked and saw that the end of the claw extended all the way into the clouds above in which he could make a faint, but shadowed, figure of an airship. Amy immediately saw Shadow but instead she yelled out a different name.

"Sonic!" She shouted, but as Shadow looked at her he noticed that she was looking in another direction. His eyes followed hers and saw Sonic speeding toward them and the Tornado not far behind. Shadow stopped.

"_Well? Go on! Show that "faker" that you're still better then him." _ Scruple said evilly. Shadow jumped and even spun in the air into a ball and cut through the claw.

"Shadow no!" Sonic yelled but Shadow already cut through the metal. As a result the wires sparked and five more arms came down from the clouds and two sprouted from the one that had been cut. Tails flew up into the clouds to check out where they coming from. Sonic jumped higher and snatched Amy from the fallen and detached claw, and found that she had fainted. Shadow landed on the ground and Sonic landed next to him and gave him a bit of a glare.

It had been plenty of time since Sonic and Shadow had re-met each other since the whole Space Colony adventure but Sonic now saw Shadow as a rival as did Shadow to Sonic. He did this but he didn't have anything against him, he just needed someone who could actually rival his skills. Sonic ran quickly to the outskirts of the city and placed Amy on the grass. As soon as he did this thought a loud explosion filled the air and a building blew into pieces.

Shadow was running quickly up the claw's metal arm toward the ship and found that in seconds Sonic joined him with a smirk. They reached the ship, but much to Sonic's surprise the aircraft did not belong to the notorious but idiotic Eggman. Although the person in charge was no where in sight, Shadow could tell the same thing. For the aircraft design was extremely advanced and the robots aboard where different customized and carried actual guns. The crash that had been heard was the Tornado which was plummeting toward the ground in a dive spin. Tails quickly kicked open the top and spun his tails together to fly away from the airplane that headed toward the ground. Shadow looked ahead to see a trio of robots gather to start shooting away at the intruders. The claws below where looking around for something, but only found screaming humans. They retracted so quickly that they dashed out from under Shadow and Sonic's running feet. They both jumped and a hail of bullets rained on them a few even going toward Tails who was whimpering as he dodged them. A pair didn't miss and hit the hedgehogs, in the arm for Shadow and for Sonic it barely scraped his shoulder. Both of them cringed as they began to fall from the sky having nothing to stand on. The ship was already rearing away, rockets flaring up and going as fast as they could carry the extremely large ship.

* * *

Amy awoke sometime later clutching her head instantly. "Ow…." she whined at the pain. As she removed her hand she saw her glove stained and now dripping with blood, or at least almost dry blood. She jumped up, getting up so fast that she became dizzy and plopped down again in the grass. As she looked to the city she spotted the destruction that five minutes of an attack had done to it. Some of the streets had been broken down when the claws hit them in missing their opponent. There where no people out as they had all ran inside, not to come out until practically the next day. Amy recalled the short happenings and moaned. She grinned despite her headache. "Sonic saved me!" she said giggling. But she frowned at her next thought. "Or maybe I was just in the way again…." She said sadly putting her head to rest on her hands. 

"Yeah, you where." A semi deep voice said from behind her. She turned around quickly to see Shadow leaning against a tree, his arms crossed as he looked at her with his statement. Amy's mouth hung open slightly, startled. She closed it when he began to speak again before she could. "I was just watching to make sure you woke up." Shadow said turning to leave. Amy blinked.

"Wait!" she said getting up running to him as fast as she could. She reached him putting down her hand that she had outstretched afraid that he would run like Sonic always did. She noticed that he indeed hadn't run when she had called to him. This caused her to blush for almost no reason. Shadow paid no mind. During this Amy spotted the large gash of dry blood that stained his arm, but she didn't speak about it.

"Yes?" he questioned, his hands down by his sides but clutched.

She tripped over her words. "Was I that much in the way of Soni…?" she stopped her question when she looked into his eyes. They had shadow in the back of them, one that almost hypnotized her, but scared her at the same time because of the fact that his eyes where not just looking at her but almost glaring. She hesitated afraid that she had made him angry and took a step back. He gave a sort of confused crooked frown.

"Why?" Shadow asked out of no where. Scruple. "Why do you persist after that annoyance?" he continued, or rather, Scruple continued. Shadow was fighting on the inside to push Scruple back. "If he hates you so, why not just stop chasing after him?" he said looking up to the sky trying to be as Shadow like as possible. Amy put her hand to her mouth as she began to think. "You hesitate to answer." He said looking back to her. Shadow stopped fighting and he himself began to think.

'That's actually a good question to ask' he thought. Amy couldn't answer, she had yes of course thought about this question many times before, but she never gave herself a reason.

"So why not…just stop?" Scruple questioned again persisting on. "He'll regret his actions I'm sure." he looked to the city. Amy must have thought it to be a good idea because she smiled.

"I'll try." She said a bit sad. She was a little confused as to why Shadow the hedgehog would be giving her such advice none the less talking to her. She smiled at him and just as Scruple let Shadow back she stole a quick hug of thanks and ran off. Shadow let out a heave of air in frustration.

"Maria, if only you where here to keep me company instead of…myself." He sighed.

"So what the hell was that, and better yet who was running it?" Sonic asked still clutching his shoulder.

"That's the thing Sonic, I have no idea." Tails said sadly, putting his ears down as he forced Sonic to remove his hand from his shoulder so he could bandage the rest of it up. "Those Robotic designs where far more advanced than anything Eggman could make up and sadly to say they did surpass some pieces of my comprehension. " He said as he finished up patching up Sonic.

"I say we go out and kick his ass." Sonic said growling slightly. "With my super speed he'd never see it coming." Sonic grinned as he began to inspect Tails's handiwork.

"But who would ever guess that a new villain would come along." Tails said as he turned to a large pile of books on his counter. He was going to study up as much as he could to try and meet whatever intelligence that the new enemy had. "And the thing that troubles me is that he could pose a greater threat than Eggman could any old day." He paused and opened up a book starting to read.

"Yeah you study up on that buddy." Sonic yawned.

"Don't try going after this new opponent all on your own yet Sonic, you saw what happened, and a small chunk of your shoulder got blown off because of it."

"Whatever." Sonic paused. "And it's nothing really, It'll heal in due time." He gave a crooked smile. Tails sighed as the hedgehog plopped down on the couch and drifted to sleep for the night.

Amy woke as normal the next day other than the fact that she had a large patch on her forehead to help it heal from being hit in the forehead by a falling piece of metal. She changed out of her pajamas as she did everyday. This time she said nothing about Sonic as she traveled into the kitchen. She looked in her refrigerator to grab some eggs to cook for herself but found none. She thought before stomping her foot. "Damn it!" she said frustrated. "That stupid metal claw made me drop all my groceries." She fumed. "Now I'll have to buy even more!" she said sighing sadly and closing her eyes to pause and calm down. She opened them again slowly thinking to herself. 'Sonic and everything around him does always cause me trouble.' She said. 'I suppose taking Shadow's advice would be something to try.' She thought as she pulled out the very last of the milk for some cereal.

She stretched as she walked out of her house. She didn't know what to do really. All her previous time was consumed by being on the hunt of Sonic. "I think I'll go visit Tails or something, ask him what everything was all about." She said yawning.

When she arrived at Tails's house she heard voices before she had knocked. She peered into the side window and saw Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails all in the room talking, all looking calm except for Tails who looked so full of nerves that he may have exploded. She walked around back to the front and knocked on the door. The talking stopped for a moment before it picked up again, but only Sonic and Knuckles where talking. The door opened to reveal the yellow two tailed fox looking at her. "Hey Amy." Tails sighed. "Come in." he said in a monotone voice. Amy blinked and walked in none the less. Although as soon as she stepped foot into the room, her emerald eyes met another pair.

Sonic stiffened in slight fright, and Amy just stiffened. Sonic was up and ready to run as soon as Amy called his name. She just blinked.

"Hia Sonic." She said painfully. He was so close, yet she remembered what Shadow said. "I had needed to ask Tails something." She said clenching her teeth together. Sonic eyed her suspiciously but she turned and went to go sit down on a couch across the room. She turned to Tails. "What was that thing?" she asked remembering that she had only been conscience until the claw grabbed her, just as Tails had shut the door and turned back to them.

"That's the thing. We have no idea, I've been studying for hours to try and figure out the designs to the ship and robots that where up there." Tails said just before Amy butted in.

"But wait! Robots? Giant Airship? That's what was at the beginning of those claws? Than aren't we dealing with Eggman like any old day?" She asked curiously. Tails was eyeing her large bandage patch.

"Not likely." He said. Sonic and knuckles stayed quiet even though knuckles had tried to get Sonic to say something. Tails inspected her cut as he took off the bandage. "You can't wear the same bloody patch all week." He said smiling at the pink hedgehog. She laughed nervously. Tails shook his head. "What am I now? A doctor?" the fox said grinning.

"More like a nurse." Knuckles smirked. Tails fumed for a moment before sighing. He put a fresh bandage on Amy's head.

"You can take it off this afternoon; it should be alright by then." He said admiring his small work. Amy messed with it by poking the bandage directly in the center which in return hurt her slightly. Knuckles just shook his head. "You know. I think we might need to get a first hand witness who was there before us." Tails said crossing his arms while closing his eyes and nodding. Amy put her index finger to her mouth looking upward in thought.

"I saw Shadow just before I passed out." She said blinking. Knuckles shook his head.

"Well how we gonna get him to say anything?" the echidna frowned. "This is all too much already and I've got to get back to my Master Emerald. I know for certain that Rouge has been lurking around more and more lately." He said growling and clenching his teeth at an image of the bat in his mind. Sonic sighed and leaned back into the couch. He didn't like that he had to sit there uncomfortable while Amy just sat there. He knew she was doing something to try and get him so he was still staying on his toes. Disregarding Knuckle's statement Tails tried to butt in again.

"How about it Amy? What did you see?" he asked to the pink hedgehog. She shook her head sadly.

"I passed out too early, all I remember is coming out from the grocery store, a claw shot down at me, grabbed me, then I saw everyone screaming, heard a window shatter and saw Shadow for a moment and then I saw you and Sonic coming." She said shrugging thinking that her events where nothing of help. Tails frowned and turned to his books. She tilted her head before turning to knuckles. He shrugged.

"I need to go now." Knuckles stated after five minutes of silence between the four. He opened the door and without another word he shut it behind him. Amy sighed and looked around the room, being careful not to look at Sonic. And because she didn't look at him she didn't notice that all he was doing was staring at her.

"Sonic what did you do with Amy when you decided to take her to safety?" Tails asked remembering that he himself had been exploring above the clouds to see if he could get a closer look at their attacker. Sonic shook his head as he blinked out of his daze and deep thought.

"Huh? Oh…err…I think I put her on the outskirts of the city and then ran off, I kind of forgot that I had left her there after that, besides the bullet wound was a little more important to me at the moment." He said not making eye contact with either of the others.

"And Amy, what happened to you?" Tails asked flipping through his book.

"I woke up and…I saw Shadow, we talked for a moment and then I left." She said simply leaving out what they talked about. Tails himself was baffled as to why Amy hadn't jumped all over Sonic with her usual "marry me" pleas and threats. Amy noticed that nothing was happening and fast, and as she began to become more and more bored in the silence that followed again. "I think I'll go home." She said blinking before standing up quickly. Sonic jumped slightly as his muscles tensed. "Bye Tails, bye Sonic." She said a bit too quickly and almost ran out. As she walked she sighed and looked to the ground.

"Well that was a waste of time, and I could have had Sonic right then and there." She said getting mad at herself for a moment. "Maybe Shadow's advice just won't work for me…" she mumbled. "But then again, that's the longest that Sonic has stayed in the same room as me in a very long time." She said as her expression changed to happiness.

* * *

**Ok. First chapter is done with. x3 I'm sorry, but this is the qaulity you get for midnight through five in the morning. d: I was going to add more to it, but I think it's long enough. Crit and Comments are loved. ;D Crits help me get better anyways. d: Half thinking of rest of plot although I already got most of it down, I just kind of...got to put it into words. xD **


End file.
